Pokemon X and Y: Full on War
by Akkionn250
Summary: My first fiction ever were Calem shows up and then a lot of stuff happens like Team Flare start a full on war with Kalos being the battle field, Shauna has a deeper past only Calem knows about. And who are these strange type hunters. Pairings are on the first chapter. Yes I suck at summaries, deal with it. BrightTomorrow and Amour Shipping. Rated T for death later on. Plz R&R!
1. Reunions and Mega Evolutions

**Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hello everybody. I am Akkionn250, and this is my first ever fanfiction. This story is based off of the X and Y Pokemon series with my own little twist including, fake mega evolved pokemon like Haxorus, Tyrantrum, Dragonite(you'll find out how later.), Magnazone, Exploud, Skarmory, etc. I'm also going to put the male protagonist of X and Y, Calem in the story. There will also be 4 OCs one of them being me. I'm also giving Shauna more of an important role. The couples are going to be:**

**Calem &amp; Shauna**

**Ash &amp; Serena**

**Akkionn(OC)(See I told you) &amp; Ariana(OC)**

**Giron(OC) &amp; Sirana(OC)(Prenouced SIGH-RAIN-A)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**Now on with the story.**

After meeting up with Trevor, Tierno and Shauna, Ash and the others have finally made it to Coumarine City. But a strange young boy blocks their path.

"Are you here to challenge the Coumarine City gym leader Ramos?" The unknown boy asks Ash.

"You bet I am!" Ash said excited. "Pika!" Pikach said in the same tone.

"Well your going to have to wait because I just defeated him and he won't be doing any more challenges for today."

The young male said to the group while keeping his head down. "Wait, what's your name?" Shauna asked the strange boy.

The young boy suddenly gasped before lifting his head up causing Serena, Trevor, Tierno and especially Shauna to gasp.

"CALEM!?" The 4 said in unison causing Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to look at the group with confused looks.

"Calem?" They asked Serena. "Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, I would like to introduce you to my dearest friend, Calem Xavier." Shauna told them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shauna." Calem walked up to the crying girl. "Why are you crying?" He calmly asked her before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I-I'm j-just(hic) s-so g-glad to(hic) see you a-again." She cried more onto his shirt, Calem then grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his.

He then took everybody by surprise (especially Sauna) by moving his face forward until his lips connected with Shauna's, they held the kiss for about ten seconds and seperated when an explosion went off near the 8 kids.

"Prepare for trouble..." Who ever was speaking got cut off by Calem yelling "Team Rocket!?" Ash then was about to ask Calem on how he knew Team Rocket, but Calem simply said "Kanto &amp; Johto."

The person who got cut off was a tall female with long red hair, obviously she was mad at Calem for cutting her off.

"Who do you think you to just cut me off like that!" She said in an angry tone. "Yeah, you shouldn't have done that to Jessie young boy.

" A tall male with short blue hair walked up next to Jessie. "James is right." A Meowth said appearing from behind a bush

"Wobbafet!" A Wobbafet said in the same tone as Jessie. "I'm the one who will send you flying in one attack." Calem said still holding Shauna close to him

"Really, how may you do this I ask?" Jessie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Go HAXORUS" Calem yelled as he threw an ultra ball with revealed a dark black dragon with red claws on it's hands and feet, it also had to large tusks with red blades at the end it also had a chestplate which held a strange stone in the middle.

"A SHINY HAXORUS!" Ash said amazed. "I'm not finished yet." Calem then lifted his left arm which held a Mega Ring on it in front of him.

"HAXORUS MEGA EVOLVE!" Calem yelled placing his right index and middle finger on the stone in the center of the Mega Ring, blue electricity shot out from the stone on the Mega Ring while orange electricity shot out from the stone on Haxorus's chestplate.

When the two coloured electricity collided with one another they became white and went back to Haxorus before enveloping it in a white glow.

Haxous then began to grow a little while all red on it's body turned yellow, the tusk on its cheeks changed into sword like blades, still have the yellow tips on the end, two swords that are half the size as the on Haxorus's cheeks appeard on its forearms, the three small spikes on it's back grew to five times their original length. It's claws on it's hands and toes also became yellow.

Two small yellow spikes appeared on its shoulders as well as its legs. Three more small yellow spikes appeared on its tail and the end of the tail looked like trident.

When the light disappeared Haxorus let out a giant roar. "HAXOOORUSSSS!" It then looked down at the cowarding group of Team Rocket.

"HAXORUS END THIS WITH DRAGONIC FLARE!" Haxorus then began to create a blue fire inside its mouth. "Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat!" Jessie yelled.

Wobbuffet's body then gained a sparkling glow around it as ot jump to intercept Mega Haxorus's Dragonic Flare attack , but the fire instead devoured Wobbuffet and continued until it hit Team Rocket and sent them flying, charred as they all said "WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" before flying out of sight.

Haxorus then returned to normal before Calem put him back inside his pokeball, but when he turned around he was met by Shauna who had an angry face on and saying

"You have some explaining to do." before dragging Calem off into Coumarine City leaving everybody confused before Serena asked "What just happened?"

Everybody else just shrugged their shoulders before following Calem and Shauna's direction.

But little did the know they were being watched as 4 shadows, 2 on each side disappeared in opposite directions to continue the battles they had before the whole Mega Haxorus episode.

**Chapter 1 Complete. Please R&amp;R. In the next chapter I'll tell you about the 4 shadows at the end of this chapter. Akkionn250, Signing out!**


	2. Type Hunters and Transformations

** Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hello everybody, it's me Akkionn250 here with another chapter of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War were the 4 shadows from last chapter will have some light shown on them as they continue there battles with one another before the whole Mega Haxorus incident, also I'm changing Sirana's name to Siriana, yes I know I only added another letter. Deal With It. Also the 4 shadows will pair up with their opponent they fight first thing in this chapter. But enough of me talking, On With The Story!**

Explosions went off as two trainers called out attacks with the pokemon they had in front.

Both trainers didn't know who their opponent was because the both wore costumes with a helmet that matched the head of the pokemon they had in front of them, the female trainer had a Mega Mawile while the male trainer had a Mega Garchomp meaning both had the type advantage over the other.

"Garchomp use Earthquake!" The male trainer yelled out. "Mawile use Fairy Wind!" The female trainer said at the same time.

Both pokemon charged then released their respective attack, striking the opponent at the same time, and then fainting at the same time, returning to their normal form before being recalled by their respective trainer.

"Next time Dragon Hunter, I will win." The male trainer told the female trainer known as Dragon Hunter.

"Sorry Fairy Hunter but, I will win the next battle." Dragon Hunter said before leaving Fairy Hunter on her Togakiss.

Fairy Hunter then sighed as he took of in the opposite direction as Dragon Hunter wondeing how his friend was doing.

(Scene Break to other shadows)

Two trainers, one male and one female who looked three years younger then Fairy Hunter and Dragon Hunter also hiding their face with a mask that looked like the face of the pokemon they had in front of them, the male trainer having a Mega Metagross while the female trainer had a Mega Tyranitar, same as last time they both have a type advantage over another.

"Metagross end this with Flash Cannon!" The male trainer called. "Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!"

Same as last time both pokemon charged and released their respective attacks, both attacks hit the other at the same time causing both pokemon to faint at the same time before returning to their normal forms and being recalled by their respective trainer.

"Next time you won't stand a chance against me Dark Hunter." The female trainer said to the male trainer known as Dark Hunter.

"I will be the won to win next time Psychic Hunter." Dark Hunter replied to the female known as Psychic Hunter before flying of on his Natu while Psychic Hunter flew off in the opposite direction of Dark Hunter which happens to be the same path as Dragon Hunter on her Honchkrow still thinking about Dark Hunter.

(Scene Break to Calem &amp; Shauna)

After the whole Team Rocket incident and after Shauna had dragged Calem all the way to the Coumarine City Pokemon Center, the two were sitting in a room with Calem sitting on a chair while Shauna was sitting on the only bed in the room glaring at Calem before saying "Remeber the promise you made to me before you left on your journey, Calem?"

"Yes, I know it's time for me to return to you what I had taken 4 years ago."

He said before getting and taking a pokeball off of his belt.

"Zoroark, it's time" Calem said before pressing the button on the pokeball revealing a Zoroark with blue instead of red hair(Shiny), it then took out a pink orb from its hair and held it over Shauna before crushing it and all the energy from it envoloped Shauna in a white glow, her hieght grew to be about 1 inch shorter the Calem's, her hair actully became shorter and went down to half her back without any hair clips.

She also was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a pink jacket that resembles Calem's, her eyes then changed from an aqua green to a bluish pink.

When the light dissapeared Calem starred at her before saying "Your as beautiful as the day I met you." and then pulled her into a deep kiss which lasted for about 30 seconds until they heard someone say "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED IN THERE!" both Calem and Shauna quickly reconized it to be Tierno.

"Bisharp." Calem said as he sent as he sent out a shiny Bisharp. "Scare them off please."

"Bisharp." It said dissapearing and screaming followed. Calem and Shauna then started laughing before they noticed it was getting late and decided to stay there for the night.

After they got changed they said goodnight to each other as well as giving each other a goodnight kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

**Done Chapter 2, the 4 shadows are revealed to be Type Hunters who have a grudge the one who is using the type they're hunting. Also what happened to Shauna is what I told you about in the first chapter at the beginning, more of this will be explained in Chapter 3. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	3. Meeting Akkionn and Ariana

** Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hello everybody, it's me Akkionn250 here with another chapter of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War were what happened to Shauna last chapter will be explained and 2 of the Type Hunters will have their identities revealed[But not litterally, you(the Reader), will find out who they are.] Ash will also have his gym battle with Ramos in the next chapter. Team Rocket will not make an appearence for the next few chapters because of what happened in Chapter 1. But enough of me talking, On With The Story!**

Sunlight shone through the window of a bedroom in the PokeCenter onto the face of a 16 year old, grey eyed male.

"Oh come on, can't a guy get some sleep without being woken by the sun." He said annoyed, but then realised he woke up a sleeping figure beside him.

"Why must you be so loud Calem." Said a 16 year old, bluish pink eyed female.

"Sorry Shauna." Calem said. "Let's get changed and look for the others." Shauna suggested.

"Yeah, I still need to apolgize for the whole 'Bisharp' thing last night." Calem replied.

After the two got change they went to go get breakfast before searching for the others.

After the two finished they got up and left for the door but then walked into two people causing all four of them to fall down.

"Sorry." Shauna apolgized. "It's okay." Said the guy they bumped into, he was a tall male, probally 17 years old wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket that had a blue flame pattern on it, his pants were the same as his jacket, he wore white shoes with blue laces, his eyes were a dark blue, his hair was also a dark brown, he also had a blue belt containing 6 UltraBalls.

"Yeah we didn't see where we were going." said the girl beside him, she looked like she was the same age as the older male, she wore a white shirt under a pink jacket, she also wore pink jeans and and white shoes with pink laces, her eyes were blue and her hair was a wavy blonde , she also wore a pink belt with 6 UltraBalls.

"Oh, how rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Calem, Calem Xavier." Calem told the two.

"And I'm Shauna, Shauna Sana." Shauna said. "Hello, my name is Akkionn, Akkionn Tynnos." The male told Calem and Shauna.

"Pleased to meet you Calem and Shauna, I'm Ariana, Ariana Lateal." The female said.

"Are you two pokemon trainers?" Calem asked the two. "Yes we are, why, do you want to battle?" Akkionn replied.

"Yes, I want to test your strength with my stongest pokemon." Calem said to Akkionn.

"All right." Akkionn replied. All 4 of them walked over to the closest battlefield as Calem and Akkion stood on the opposite sides while Ariana was the referee.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions." She said "Okay." Calem and Akkion said in unison.

"Go Aggron!" Akkionn said as he sent out an Aggron. "Gallade, take him out." Calem said as he sent out a shiny Gallade.

"Gallade use Power-Up Punch!" Gallade's left fist then began to glow as it charged at Aggron before striking it in the gut before pulling back causing Aggron to fall forwards, fainted.

"Aggron is unable to battle, meaning the round goes to Gallade." Ariana Said.

"Aggron return." Akkionn said as he recalled Aggron and took another UltraBall off of his belt.

"Noivern Your turn." He said as he sent out a Noivern. "Noivern, take down that Gallade with Air Slash!" Noivern drew back its wings then slash them forward striking Calem's Gallade sending it back as well as fainting it.

"Gallade is unable to battle, meaning the round goes to Noiverm." Ariana said.

"Gallade return." Calem said as he recalled Gallade and took another Pokeball out of his bag.

"Gigalith, take that Noivern down." Calem said before sending out a blue crystal Gigalith(shiny).

"Gigalith Rock Slide!" Calem said as Gigalith roared and boulders started falling from the sky on top of Akkionn's Noivern, causing it to faint.

"Noivern is unable to battle, meaning the round goes to Gigalith." Ariana said. "Noivern return."

Akkionn recalled his pokemon before taking his final UltraBall. "Garchomp let's end this!" Akkionn shouted as he sent out his Garchomp which had a chestplate on it with a stone in the center.

Calem then went wide eyed seeing as his opponent has a pokemon that can Mega Evolve. "I won't Mega Evolve my Garchomp until we both have 1 pokemon left." Akkionn said.

"Right." Calem said. "Gigalith use Rock Slide!" "Garchomp Use Dig!" Garchomp then dug a hole underground dogdeing Gigalith's Rock Slide.

"Where is it?" Calem asked under his breath before the ground under Gigalith started to shift notifying the Garchomp was right underneath Gigalith.

Garchomp then bursted through the ground striking Gigalith in the gut and fainting it. "Gigalith is unable to battle, meaning the round goes to Garchomp." Ariana said.

"Gigalith return." Calem said as he recalled Gigalith and took an UltraBall out of his bag.

"HAXORUS LET'S SHOW THEM ARE TRUE STRENGTH!" Calem yelled as he sent out his strongest pokemon Haxorus. "Are you ready to do this Calem?" Akkionn asked. "Yes, I am." Calem said.

"Then let's show each other our true might." Akkionn said as he lifted his Mega Ring in front of him as well as Calem "Garchomp!" "Haxorus" Akkionn and Calem said.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" They said in unison as both dragons Mega Evolved into Mega Garchomp and Mega Haxorus.

"HAXORUS END THIS WITH DRAGONIC FLARE!" "GARCHOMP END THIS WITH DRAGON BEAM!" Calem and Akkionn said at the same time.

Both dragons charged up their attacks then fired at one another before their attacks collided in the middle of the field.

"Haxorus keep it up I know you can do it." Calem said. "Garchomp use all your might to push the attack back." Akkionn said.

A red aura then appeared around Haxorus as a purple aura appeared around Garchomp, the power of the two attacks then caused an explosion the could be heard from the other side of town, which is exactly what happened as Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor and Tierno all heard the explosion while Ash was training for his next gym battle.

"What in the world just happened?" Ash asked. "Clemont I'm scared." Bonnie said worried.

"Let's go check it out." Serena said as all but Clemont and Tierno ran towards the direction of the explosion.

(Back to the battle.)

The explosion from the two attacks caused a major dust cloud that no one can see through and have to wait for the dust to clear before the victor can be decided.

"Togekiss use Defog." Ariana called out as all the dust cleared.

"No, it can't be." Akkionn said at the sight before him, Garchomp layed on the ground fainted in it's normal form while Mega Haxorus was holding itself up with the blades on it's arms.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, meaning the winner is Calem Xavier." Ariana said in a sad tone.

"Calem, you did it." Shauna said as she ran up to Calem and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Calem, Shauna." Everbody turned to see Ash and the others running up to the 2 with a somewhat angry face.

_"Probally because of what happened last night."_ Calem thought as the 6 kids made their way up the the 4 teens.

"First, who are these two?" Ash said pointing to Akkionn and Ariana.

"Second you need to explain what happened last night." Serena said in a angry tone.

"Guys I would like you to meet Akkionn Tynnos and Ariana Lateal." Calem said to the group.

"And if you want to find out what happened last night then we'll take about at the PokeCenter." Shauna said.

After everyone got to the PokeCenter and took a seat. Calem then stood up and said. "It all begins 6 years ago..."

**Got ya. Shauna's and Calem's story will be told next chapter. I hope you guys still like my story after the Cliffhanger. Please R&amp;R and tell me if I made any mistakes. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	4. Back Stories and Gym Battles

** Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hello everybody, it's me Akkionn250 here with another chapter of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War were what happened to Shauna will finally be explained. Ash will also have his gym battle with Ramos in this chapter.(Even though it already happened in the show I'll still use the same team but have Ramos lose faster because of a little attitude from losing to Calem and Shauna.) More of my OC's will come in during the chapter. But enough of me talking, On With The Story!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

"It all begins 6 years ago..."

_Sun shone through the window of a house in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region onto the face of a 10 year old, grey eyed boy. _

_"Oh come on, can't a guy get some sleep without being woken by the sun."_

_**(Chapter 3 Steal)**_

_The boy said as he got out of bed. "Calem." He heard a voice call for him which he soon recognized. _

_"Yes mom." Calem said as he ran downstairs. _

_"There is someone I would like you to meet." His mother said. Calem then stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw standing in the doorway. _

_A ten year old girl who was 1 inch shorter then him, with wavy brown hair that reached halfway down her back and a pair of bluish pink eyes that shine in the sunlight, she wore a white t-shirt and a pink jacket that resembles the one that Calem is wearing, she also wore a pair of blue jeans with pink shoes with white laces. _

_"Hello, my name is Calem, Calem Xavier." Calem said blushing at the girl while holding out his arm. "My name is Shauna, Shauna Sana." Said the girl while accepting his offer and shook hand, also blushing. _

_"Calem." His mom said. "Shauna will be staying with us for the next few years." Calem then went wide eye at the thought of having pretty girl of the same age as him staying at his house for a few years. _

_He then almost fainted when his mother told him she was staying in his room, because there is no spare bed which means they have to share._

_**(Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only 14 years old.)**_

_"How about I show you the house." Calem said. "Ok." Shauna replied. Calem gave Shauna a tour of the house, though it didn't take long because it was only a two floor house. _

_When the went out back a small brown fox pokemon with blue hair jumped on top of Shauna causing her to fall on top of Calem. _

_"Shauna, you alright?" Calem asked. "Yeah, but what was that?" She asked back. _

_The same pokemon jumped on Calem's shoulder glaring at Shauna. "This is Zorua." Calem told Shauna. "Zorua, Shauna is going to be staying with us for a while." He told the Tricky Fox pokemon. "Isn't Zorua from the Unova Region?" Shauna asked. "My dad gave him to me for my tenth birthday which was a month ago, he also gave me this shiny Axew." Calem said as he picked up the Axew he just mentioned before he got an idea. _

_"Hey Shauna." He asked. "Yes." Shauna said. "I'm going on a journey through Kanto and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked her. _

_"But I don't have a pokemon." Shauna replied. "Don't worry, Professor will give you one for sure." Calem said. _

_"Then, OK." Shauna said as the two went to Professor Oak's lab. "Professor." Calem called for the Pofesser as the two entered the lab. _

_"Oh if it isn't my little friend Calem." Professor Oak said walking in from a door that led outside. "Professor I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Shauna." Calem said standing beside Shauna. _

_"Hello Shauna." Oak said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Shauna said accepting the hand shake. _

_"__Professor, Shauna said she would like a pokemon to go on a journey with me." Calem told the Professer. "Well why don't you two come with me."_

_Professer Oak said as the three of them went upstairs to were a machine was containing three Pokeballs. "The three pokemon you can choose from are Charmander, the Fire-Type pokemon, Squirtle, the Water-Type pokemon and Bulbasaur, the Grass-Type pokemon." Professor Oak said while Shauna made her decision. _

_"I'll choose Bulbasaur." Shauna said as Calem agreed with her choice since Bulbasaur would have the lowest number of weaknesses for the gyms as he picked Charmander for a challenge. _

_"Here you go Shauna." Oak said as he gave her Bulbasaur. After Shauna got her Bulbasaur the two went on a journey across Kanto making it to the Champion before losing to him. _

_The two then went to Johto and the same thing happened, made it Lance and lost. _

_When they got back they found out they've been gone for two years, and on their journey Calem ran into Looker who recuited him for the International Police and told him to go on a journey through the other four regions. _

_But he must do it on his own, meaning he would have to leave Shauna, he felt heart broken when he told her he was leaving. _

_"Why?" Shauna asked as she cried more onto Calem's jacket. "Looker told me that I must go alone and I agreed because I don't want you to get hurt by Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma and Flare." Calem replied. _

_"Shauna, in four years Professor Sycamore from Kalos will give a pokemon to anybody ten years of age." Calem told her. "How could I get a pokemon to travel around in Kalos if I'm going to be 16 in four years." Shauna replied with a little bit of anger. _

_"You remember the first pokemon of mine you met when you first got here?" Calem asked. "Yes, it was Zorua which is now Zoaroark." Shauna said. _

_"Yeah and I found out I can use Zoroark to make you look six years younger, meaning you would be ten in four years." He said. _

_Shauna thought about it then agreed. "Before you do anything Calem I want you to promise me when we meet again you'll turn me back." She said. _  
_"I promise and before I do anything I have one thing I wanted to do from the first day I met you." He replied. _

_"Do what?" She asked. "This." He said before pulling Shauna's face to his and placing his lips on hers causing Shauna to go wide-eyed before relaxing and kissing back. _

_The two separated after what felt like ten minutes as Calem took a pokeball off of his belt and pressed the button in the middle revealing Zoroark. _

_"Zoroark can you do me a favour and use your powers to make Shauna look six years younger and change her eye colour so it's harder for people to recognize her." _

_Calem told one of his starters as Zoroark held its hands in front of Shauna and started to glow as Shauna became eleven inches shorter then her normal height._

_Her jacket dissapeared and was replaced with a pink shirt the had three black bows on it, her jeans were replaced with a pair of denim shorts. _

_Her eyes then changed from a bluish pink to a aqua green and her hair became longer and was supported with hair clips. _

_Calem then recalled Zoarark and said. "I promise to change you back when we meet again and remember I love you." _

_"I love you too." Shauna said as she watched Calem fly off on his Charizard before falling to the ground crying._

_**End Flashback.**_

"So that's what happened between you two." Ash said in awe of what he was told. "That's why you picked Bulbasaur, because it reminded you of your first starter." Trevor said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking Professor Oak for my Venusaur." Shauna said. "Then you might be needing these." Calem said holding a Mega Ring and a Venusaurite.

"Thank you." Shauna said giving Calem hug. "Oh Ash don't you have your gym battle with Ramos." Serena said. "Your right." Ash said getting up.

"Hey, have you guys seen Akkionn and Ariana anywhere?" Calem asked. "Nope." Was everyone's answer as they left for the Coumarine City Gym.

**(Somewhere in the forest near Coumarine City.)**

"Are you two Pokemon Trainers?" A guy who looked 17 with short, spiky hair, brown eyes, a blue jacket on a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black army boots with navy blue laces asked two females with armour, one had a helmet that looked like Mega Gardevoir and the other had a helmet that looked like Mega Absol.

"Before I defeat you I'll tell you my name, It's Stryker, Stryker Kaze." The guy said.

"My name is Dragon Hunter." The female with the Mega Gardevoir helmet said.

"And I'm Psychic Hunter." The girl with the Mega Absol Helmet said annoyed at Stryker saying he can take on two people with a full party at the same time.

"OK then, Battle begin." Stryker yelled as he sent out a Blaziken.

**(15 minutes later.) **

All three trainers were on there final pokemon, Stryker had out a Mega Lucario, Dragon Hunter had a Mega Gardevoir while Psychic Hunter had a Mega Absol.

"Lucario end this with Flash Cannon and Aura Sphere!" Stryker called out as Lucario sent a Flash Cannon at Gardevoir and a Arua Sphere at Absol, striking their targets and fainting them.

"WHAT, HOW COULD ONE TRAINER BEAT TWO IN A 12V6 BATTLE!" Psychic Hunter yelled enraged. "You may have won this time but next time we meet you will lose." Dragon Hunter told Stryker as she and Psychic Hunter dissapeared in two different directions.

"Did you really have to do that Stryker?" A unknown voice said from behind a tree.

"They looked powerful so I decided to challenge them, they were strong but in the end I won, come on let's go Aresa." Stryker said before walking towards Coumarine City as a girl who looked 16 walked out from behind the tree and followed Stryker.

She had long, brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a white shirt with a blue sweater, light blue jeans, and red shoes with yellow laces.

"Stryker, wait up, you can't just leave me behind in the forest." Aresa said as she walked up beside Stryker.

"I forgot." Stryker said in a cold-hearted tone which Aresa didn't care about because she traveled with him all over Kalos and got used to his cold-hearted attitude.

**(Back to Ash, Calem and the others)**

Before going to the Coumarine City Gym, the gang decided to stop off at a PokeCenter so that Shauna could get the last team she used in Johto back from Professor Oak.

"Why hello there, have we met before?" Professor Oak said over in Kanto through the PokeCom.

**(Don't blame me, I don't know the real name of the thing they use to talk to people in other regions.) **

Calem then started laughing because Oak forgot who Shauna was even though she was back to normal. "Professor it's me, Shauna." Shauna said a little annoyed that he forgot her name.

"Oh yeah, you were the one that travelled with Calem weren't you." Oak said in realization. "Yes and I was wondering if you can send over the team I used in the Johto Elite Four, I already have six pokemon to send over, and four of them are from the Kalos Region." Shauna said.

"OK then just put your pokemon on the machine and just wait a few moments." Oak said this as Shauna put the six PokeBalls on the machine and watch them glow as they dissapeared and were replaced with two Pokeballs, three GreatBalls and one UltraBall, Shauna then grabed them, took them outside and threw them in the air saying.

"Good to see you guys again." All of them burst open and Shauna was surrounded by a Venusaur, a Typhlosion, a Nidoqueen, a Furret, a Pidgeot and a Azumarill and as fast as they were released they were all embracing Shauna.

"Team, let me introduce you Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor and Tierno." Shauna's team bowed to the six.

"Let's get going to the gym." Clemont said as they headed to the Coumarine City Gym which was a tree.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Who's idea was this to make a gym at the top of a tree?" Ash said tired as he made it up to the top but almost fell back down when he saw Shauna facing Ramos, Shauna had Mega Venusaur while Ramos had Gogoat and by the looks of it, Gogoat was poisoned.

"Venusaur end this with Venoshock." Shauna called out as Venusaur shot sharp, liquidy, purple needles at Gogoat doing times four damage because Gogoat was a Grass Type and was poisoned ending the battle.

_'How could I lose two 16 year old teenagers, oh wait, they both used a pokemon with a type advantage, but the young man from yesterday won in record time, still she won and I must do my job.' _Ramos thought a little bit mad at losing to two teenagers, what would really make him mad would be losing to a 12 year old, Ramos walked over to Shauna holding out the Plant Badge.

"Here take this, the Plant Badge, it means you're one step closer to the Elite Four." Ramos said with a fake smile.

"Thank you." Shauna said before turning around to see Calem. "You never told me you were doing gym battles Shauna." He said suprised.

"What about my gym battle?" Ash asked. "Don't worry I'll battle you wipersnaper." Ramos said while Ash jumped up in the air as he walked onto one side of the battlefield and called out his Fletchinder as Ramos called out his Jumpluff.

(5 minutes later)

Ramos was mad, his rage skyrocketed as he watched his Gogoat fall in defeat to Ash's Fletchinder. "Yes we won." Ash said as he hugged Fletchinder.

"There is no way this could've happened." Ramos said mad. "Ramos." Calem said calmly. "What." Ramos replied.

"Remember when you told me not to let my anger cloud my vision when I was angry that you made me help you with the garden." Calem said firmly.

"Yes." Ramos said. "Funny how you let your anger cloud your vision making you lose." Calem said as Ramos realized that he lost sight and lost the battle because of his anger.

Ramos then walked up to Ash while holding out his hand which held the Plant Badge. "Here you go, the Plant Badge." He said as Ash took the badge and jumped in the air as before hugging Serena then realizing what he just did and let go of Serena while the both were blushing.

"Hey Calem." Shauna said walking up to Calem. "Yes Shauna?" He asked. "How did you beat Ramos yesterday?" She asked.

"I asked him to use all three of his pokemon while I used one which was Charizard, I then Mega Evolved Charizard into Mega Charizard X then used Heat Wave taking out Jumpluff, Weepingbell and Gogoat all at the same time." Calem said as everybody went wide-eyed that the record time was set to three pokemon in one attack for the Coumarine City Gym.

"Come on let's get going to Lumiose City." Ash said running before Serena said.

"Wait, Ash, I still have my performance in the Coumarine City Pokemon Showcase." Ash apolgized before Calem said. "It's getting pretty late so why don't we get some sleep at the PokeCenter."

They all went as Calem and Shauna registered the rooms and Ash and Serena almost fainted when Shauna told them they would be sharing a room that only had one bed, after they all got to the PokeCenter and got changed they said goodnight to each other before falling asleep.

**Longest, Chapter, Yet, for this story**,** the next chapter will be the Pokemon Showcase, Shauna and Calem gonna start playing matchmaker with Ash and Serena. Also for any Chessshippers or Visorshippers reading this go check out Anonymous Trainer's story 'Why?'. This Is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	5. Matchmaking and Team Flare

**Pokemon x and Y: Full on War**

**Hello everybody, it's me Akkionn250 here with Chapter 5 of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War. In this chapter, romance starts to bloom between Ash and Serena as Calem and Shauna play matchmaker with the two. Serena's Pokemon Showcase will be in the next chapter and She will not lose. Team Flare will also make their debut and be less stupid and be a lot tougher to fight. Because of something that happened Giron and Siriana will not be coming in to the story but will be mentioned in a way, Psychic Hunter and Dark Hunter are saying farewell. But enough of me talking. On with The Story.**

"Dragon Hunter." Psychic Hunter said.

"Yes, Psychic Hunter?" Dragon Hunter asked. "I'm leaving Kalos." Psychic Hunter said surprising Dragon Hunter.

"What?" Dragon Hunter asked confused.

"I'm leaving Kalos, with Dark Hunter." Psychic Hunter said making Dragon Hunter more confused and angry because Dark Hunter was Psychic Hunter's foe because as their types denoted, Dark and Psychic don't go well together.

"Why are you leaving with HIM?" Dragon Hunter asked angrily.

"Because we found out who each of us really was and realized we had feelings for each other." She said as she got up and sent out Honchkrow and flew off.

"Goodbye, Siriana." Dragon Hunter said as she flew off on her Togekiss.

(With Fairy and Dark Hunter)

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Fairy Hunter asked Dark Hunter enraged.

"I'm leaving Kalos with Psychic Hunter because I found out who she was and she found out who I was and we both realized that we love each other", Dark Hunter said before flying off on his Xatu.

"Well then that means it's farewell, Giron." Fairy Hunter said as he flew off on his Noivern.

(At the Coumarine City PokeCenter.)

"Calem, wake up." Shauna said as she trudged Calem out of bed.

"Yes Shauna?" Calem asked half-asleep.

"Have you ever noticed that Ash and Serena have feelings for each other?" she asked.

"Yes, what are you planning?" He asked back, fully awake now.

"The two of us are gonna play matchmaker with the two." Shauna said excitedly.

"Ok, I guess they need to tell that they like each other." Calem said.

"Well that was easier than expected." Shauna muttered under her breath.

"So what's the plan?" Calem asked.

"We lock them in their room using your Gallade's Psychic powers." Shauna said with a devilish grin.

"Ok, Gallade come on out." Calem said as he sent out his Gallade. "Gallade could you do Shauna and I a favour and use Psychic to lock the room next to us?" Calem asked his Gallade. "Gallade." the Blade pokemon said before its eyes glowed blue.

(With Ash and Serena)

"Hey, Ash wake up, something's wrong." Serena said a little bit afraid.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he got up.

"The door won't open but I know it's unlocked." Serena said trying to open the door.

"This is unusual, why don't we go out the window." Ash said pointing to the window.

"Uh, ok." Serena said as Ash jumped out the window before grabbing her hand causing her to blush and pulling her out of the window making her fall on top of him causing them both to blush.

"Sorry." Serena said as she got up and ran, flustered.

"Serena wait." Ash called out running after her.

(With Calem and Shauna)

"Oh, come on." Shauna said disappointedly, looking out the window.

"What is it Shauna?" Calem asked.

"They got out of the room through the window." She replied.

"What's going on now?" Calem questioned.

"Ash is chasing after Serena with a worried expression on his face." Shauna replied.

"Let's go after them." Calem said jumping out the window.

"Okay." Shauna said following him.

(With Ash and Serena)

Serena took one glance back at Ash before she turned to the front and collided with something white and blue. "That's two people I ran into in the last two days." said a voice Serena kind of recognized.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed running up to her.

"Hey!" Ash and Serena heard two voices call them and turned back to see Calem and Shauna then looking to see who Serena ran into.

"Akkionn." Serena said. "Yep it's me and Ariana is also here." Akkionn said as Ariana walked up to them. "Hello again." she said.

"Hey Ariana." Calem said. "Yes?" She asked. "I challenge you to an one-on-one pokemon battle." Calem said holding out an Ultra Ball.

"Sure." she replied as she went to the opposite side of the field.

'I'm guessing his going to use his Haxorus and Mega Evolve it, this will be easy.' Ariana thought as she sent out her Gardevoir and Calem sent out his Haxorus.

"Ready?" Ariana asked. "Let's do this." "Gardevoir." "Haxorus." "Mega Evolve." they both said in unison as they Mega Evolved their pokemon into Mega Gardevoir and Mega Haxorus.

"Gardevoir end this with Moon blast." Ariana said as Gardevoir charged the attack and fired, hitting Haxorus dead on and causing a smoke cloud to appear. "That was easier than I expected." Ariana said as she was about to return Gardevoir.

"I don't think so." Calem said. "Look." He told Ariana as she looked at the dust cloud and saw two red eyes glowing from it. "WHAT!?" she said in bewilderment.

"Mega Haxorus' special ability, Dragonic Rage, any pokemon with this ability is unaffected by all Fairy-Type attacks and all Dragon-Type moves are super effective against Fairy-Type pokemon." Calem replied before saying. "Haxorus, Dragonic Flare."

Mega Haxorus charged up the attack before firing it at Mega Gardevoir and fainting it.

Ariana just stood there shocked at what happened, she had the type advantage and lost.

"Great Job Cal." Shauna said as she ran up to him hugging him.

Akkionn walked over to Ariana and hugged her saying, "You tried, you didn't know Haxorus had that ability, so stop being sad and use this to try and win next time, besides if we can't beat him, then we'll give Stryker a shot to see if he can beat Haxorus."

Akkionn then lifted Ariana's head up by her chin before placing his lips on hers, the two kissed for what seemed about five minutes before breaking apart, Akkionn then said, "Ariana, I love you and I always will." Ariana then replied, "I love you too." The two then hugged before Serena and Shauna both said in unison, "Awwwwww"

"Now all that's left is to get Ash and Serena together." Shauna whispered in Calem's ear as he nodded his head agreement.

"Hey Akkio..." Serena began to say something before an explosion went off causing her to go flying.

"Serena!" Ash yelled as he ran over to her. "You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah but was that?" She asked still dazed by the force of the blast.

6 people, 3 guys and 3 girls in reddish orange clothing with orange sunglasses jumped from out of nowhere in front of the 6 trainers. "You six, give us all pokemon you have in your possession." one of the men told the 6 trainers.

"No way!" "Not a Chance!" "You're crazy!" "Psycho's!" "Leave us alone!" were the replies they were met with by the six trainers.

"If you will not co-operate then will take them by force!" The 6 unknown trainers split into three groups of two and took on two respective trainers.

"If you think you can beat Mega Haxorus and Mega Venusaur you are sadly mistaken." Calem said as he sent out Haxorus and Shauna sent out Venusaur and they both Mega Evolved their pokemon.

Akkionn and Ariana did the same with Garchomp and Gardevoir, but the two with the most trouble were Ash and Serena since they had no pokemon that could Mega Evolve.

"Goomy use Bide." "Fennekin use Flamethrower." but the two pokemon didn't attack because the two of them were enveloped in a blue light as the two of the got bigger, and when the blue light dispersed Fenniken and Goomy were replaced with Braixen and Sliggoo.

"All right they evolved!" Ash and Serena said in unison.

"Sliggoo use Dragon Breath!" Ash called out. "Braixen, Flamethrower." Serena said as the two pokemon fired their attacks and as they shot towards their the two attacks combined creating one attack that the two stranger's pokemon couldn't withstand and fainted.

Akkionn, Ariana, Calem and Shauna had also disposed off of the pokemon of their opponents.

"Let's get out of here." one of the strangers said clearly having underestimated the trainers' battling prowess, but as they ran off one of them turned around and threatened, "This isn't the last time you shall face Team Flare." And with that they ran off into the forest.

"Team Flare?" Ash asked not having heard of anything like that.

"The villainous team of the Kalos Region, their leader is Lysandre, he also can use Mega Evolution on his Houndoom." Calem explained.

"Which reminds me, Ash you have a Charizard, Heracross, Glalie, and a Sceptile?" Calem asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then you can use Mega Evolution." Calem said.

FINALLY DONE! So if any of you saw a mistake please tell me in the review. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!


	6. Rivalies and Evolutions

**Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hey everybody I'm back with Chapter 6 of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War. In this Chapter Stryker and Aresa from Chapter 4 will makes their appearances, the group will meet up with Professor Sycamore in the next chapter and Team Rocket will finally return since the incident in Chapter 1. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I...**

**Calem: Akkionn250 does not own Pokemon or Fade by Alan Walker**

**Akkionn: Rea...**

**Calem: *Pulls out Haxorus' UltraBall.***

**Akkionn: ...**

"What?" Ash asked in a surprised tone. "I can use Mega Evolution?" He asked.

"Yes, you can use Mega Evolution." Calem said calmly.

"AWESOME!" He shouted. "Here." Calm said holding out 4 PokeBalls. "What are these for?" Ash asked confused.

"There so you can get your pokemon." An unknown voice with a cold tone said right behind Ash.

"Whoa!" Ash said, surprised as he turned around to see a tall 17 year old male with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he has a blue jacket over a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black army boots with navy blue laces.

"Who are you?" Ash asked afraid. "My name is Stryker Kaze." He replied.

"Hey Stryker, what's up." Akkionn said attempting a High-Five but failed since Stryker did not High-Five. "Cold hearted as ever, huh." He said as he noticed Stryker's travelling partner, Aresa Laseal.

"Hey Ariana, you look a little sad, what's up." Aresa said sitting down next to her friend.

"I lost a battle against a Dragon-Type pokemon, and it was a Dragon-Type move that defeated my Mega Gardevoir." Ariana said in a sad tone.

"Who owns this Dragon-Type pokemon so that I may challenge him?" Stryker asked.

"That would be me." Calem says holding a UltraBall.

"I'll be Ref." Akkionn yells.

"Hey Stryker." Calem calls out. "Yeah, what do you have to say." He replies. "Let's make a bet. If I win, You join our travelling group and if you win, you don't." Calem says. "Fine." Stryker replied irritated.

Note: This battle will be long so it will have battle music, play Fade Extended by Alan Walker.

"Blaziken." Stryker says as he sends out his Blaziken.

"Let's show them what we're made of Gallade!" Calem yells as he sends out his Gallade.

"Sword Dance!" Both trainers call out in unison as 6 swords appear around the 2 Fighting-Type pokemon move around and disappear, increasing their attack power.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick." Stryker calls out as Blaziken's right foot lights on fire and jumps towards Gallade at an incredible speed.

"It's so fast!" Ash yells surprised. "It must be Blaziken's Hidden Ability, Speed Boost." Clemont suggested.

"Speed Boost?" Serena asks confused. "An ability that increases the pokemon's speed at the end of each turn." Shauna informs the group.

"Gallade wait for it to get close." Calem tells his pokemon as its opponent draws nearer.

"NOW, PSYCHO COMBAT!" Calem yells as Gallade's arms glow pink and unleashes a barrage of attacks on the Blaziken, pushing it pack and fainting it.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade." Akkionn calls out as Stryker returns his Blaziken and sends out his next pokemon.

"Golurk, Phantom Force!" Stryker yells as he sends out the Ghost/Ground-Type pokemon which then instantly vanishes.

"Gallade, Sword Dance!" Calem calls out as his Gallade executes the attack increasing its attack even more.

All was silent until and shadowy looking hole appeared above Calem's Gallade and Golurk came flying out but before it could hit Calem yelled, "GALLADE, LEAF SLASH!" and at that moment Gallade's arms began to glow green and black and slash its opponent across the chest as the Golurk managed to land a hit before an explosion went off creating a smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared both Golurk and Gallade had fainted. "It's a Draw!" Akkionn yells out as both trainers return their pokemon and send out their next pokemon.

"Gallade." "Zoroark!" Both trainers call out. "Karate Chop." "Shadow Claw." Stryker and Calem call out as the 2 pokemon rush towards each other but Stryker's Gallade was able to out speed Calem's Zoroark defeating it.

"Zoroark is unable to battle, the winner is Stryker's Gallade." Akkionn yells as Calem returns his Zoroark and sends out his next pokemon.

"Salamence, Dragon Dance." Calem yells as he sends out his Salamence which then surrounded itself with a blue, purple and red electric aura.

"Gallade, Ice Punch." "Salamence, Dragonic Shadow Claw." Both trainers call out as they rush towards each other and have the same results as Calem's Gallade vs. Stryker's Golurk, both of them faint.

"Another Draw!" Akkionn yells excited at the intense battle between two of the strongest trainers in the group.

"Magnezone!" Stryker says as he sends out his third last pokemon. "Magmortar!" Calem yells as he does the same.

"Thunder." "Flamethrower." Both trainers call out as the battle ends like the last one, a tie.

"Another Tie, both trainers now only have two pokemon left!" Akkionn announces as Stryker sends out a Bisharp and Calem sends out his Charizard.

"Bisharp, Stone Edge." "Charizard, Brick Break!" Both trainers call out as this ends same as the last two battles, a draw.

'That is the fourth draw, these two are really powerful to draw four times and it must be a record, now they only have 1 pokemon left.' Clemont thought as the two return their pokemon and send out their final team mate.

"Lucario!" "Haxorus!" Stryker and Calem yell as they release their aces.

'This kid is tough and smart, combining moves to increase their power shows that he has raised them with care to the point where they can use it to become even more powerful, and all of his pokemon can mega evolve, he is someone quite formidable, maybe I can trust him.' Stryker thought.

"You ready to go Mega." Calem asks from across the field. Stryker smirks in reply.

"Lucario!" "Haxorus!" "MEGA EVOLVE!" Both trainers call out as they Mega Evolve their pokemon into Mega Lucario and Mega Haxorus.

"Lucario, Dragon Pulse!" Stryker calls out as Lucario charges up the attack and fires it. "Haxorus use Dragon Dance to dodge it!" Calem yells as Haxorus uses the move and dodges the attack.

"Use Dragon Dance again." Calem calls out as Haxorus uses the attack to increase its power even further.

"Dragon Sphere!" Stryker yells as Lucario charges a Aura Sphere surrounded by a Dragon Pulse and fires it hitting Haxorus because Aura Sphere never misses, it was also super-affective because of Dragon Pulse causing a smoke cloud.

"It's over." Stryker says but before he can return his Lucario he noticed it hadn't returned to normal meaning Haxorus hadn't fainted.

"HAXORUS, FINAL MOVE, DRAGON NOVA STRIKE!" Calem yells at the top of his lungs as Haxorus is surrounded by red and blue fire and charges towards Lucario at a speed so fast it broke the sound barrier and when Haxorus hit Lucario the impact was so great that Lucario was sent flying 20 feet and the impact from the ground instantly fainted it.

End Battle Music.

"LUCARIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE VICTOR IS HAXORUS MEANING THE WINNER IS CALEM XAVIER!" Akkionn shouted at the top of his lungs at what just happened as Stryker returned his Lucario and walked up to Calem and shocked everybody by extending his hand for a hand shake, something he has never done. Calem smiled and shook his hand.

"Calem Xavier, from here on out, you are now my rival and as of the bet, I will join your travelling group until you beat the fifth gym." Stryker tells Calem as he pulls his hand away.

"Stryker?" Ash asks as he walks up to Stryker. "Yes." He replies. "After you heal your team, could I have a battle with you?" He asks.

"No." He answers coldly. "But why not?" Ash asks sad. "Because I saw your team and Blaziken would be able to sweep it." Stryker replies looking away.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash said, appalled at Stryker's answer, "What's his problem?!" Akkionn replied to him, "Don't know Ash, only Aresa knows. He won't even tell me."

"Come on Professor Sycamore is waiting for us." Shauna yells from a distance.

"Let's go th-..." 'BOOM!' "Prepare fo..." "Not you guys again!" Calem yells at the infamous Rocket Trio. "AGAIN YOU CUT ME OFF, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Jessie yells from their balloon. "Frogadier, Sliggoo and Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash yells as he sends out his pokemon.

"Braixen and Pancham come on out!" Serena yells as she does the same and when Sliggoo is released it uses Rain Dance and then all five of them started glowing blue and when the blue light disappeared the five pokemon were replaced by Greninja, Goodra, Talonflame, Delphox and Pangoro.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken, Goodra, Dragon Pulse, Talonflame, Fire Blast, Delphox, Mystical Fire, Pangoro, Dark Pulse." Ash and Serena called out as their pokemon unleashed their attacks blowing up the Rocket Balloon sending Team Rocket flying while screaming, "WE' RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIINNNNN!"

"That was easy." Calem said as Ash and Serena returned their newly evolved pokemon before turning to each other.

"N-nice job." Serena nervously compliments Ash. "Y-yeah, you too." Ash nervously does the same.

"Serena." Ash calls her name. "Yes." Serena answers. "I-I w-want t-to t-tell y-you s-something." He says nervously. "W-what i-is i-it?" She answers nervously.

"I-I l-love y-you." He tells her before pressing his lips against hers, they stayed like for about a minute before pulling away with Serena saying, "I-I l-love y-you t-too." before hugging him.

"Now, that was easy." Calem said at the scene before him. "Let's go, the Professor is waiting." Akkionn tells the group before walking up ahead.

**That took a while. From now on my OC's will have battle music and here is the list.**

**Akkionn- Alan Walker-Force**

**Ariana- Tobu-Hope**

**Stryker- Alan Walker-Fade**

**Aresa- Alan Walker-Spectre**

**Hope you like my story, tell me if I made any mistakes and remember to Read &amp; Review. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	7. A Turn of Events

**Pokemon X and Y: Full on War**

**Hey everybody I'm back with Chapter 7 of Pokemon X and Y: Full on War. In this chapter two characters will have a rematch and the gang meets up with Professer Sycamore. Ash will also get the pokemon that can Mega in the next chapter. I also said I would do Serena's Pokemon Showcase but I didn't because it's to difficult to write it, I attempted it but I just couldn't so let's just say Serena won and will be acknowledged. I am also very sorry that I have not been uploading. IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN THREE MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY, YEESH! But enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

**Akkionn250: Shauna would you like to do the Disclaimer.**

**Shauna: Sure, Akkionn250 does not own Pokemon or the song in this chapter.**

The gang walked down the streets of Lumiose City to meet up with Professer Sycamore at his lab and then after battle Clemont for the Volt Badge and everyone is excited because Clemont said it be a 5v5 battle between Ash, Calem, Shauna, Akkionn and Ariana, and the 5 Electric-Type pokemon Gym Leaders.

"So, Ash, are you ready to get your pokemon?" Calem asked to which Ash replied in excitment. "You bet I am!"

As the gang walked in the shadows three silhouettes watched them with smirks on their faces and then turned around to talk to one another. "We'll get their pokemon this time." The female silhouette said.

"The three older guys have the most powerful, so let's kidnap the girls closest to them and use them for ransom." The male silhouette added.

"Jessie, James. The third silhouette spoke. "ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOU MINDS!?" The same one shouted.

"What are you talking about Meowth?" Jessie asked. "Calem is in their with Mega Haxorus and the other two probally can use Mega Evolution as well, think about it." Meowth said.

"He is right." A voice called from down the ally which caused the three to freeze up and turn to come face to face with a grinning Mega Haxorus with Calem behind it who then said. "Dragonic Flare."

As everyone walked Shauna noticed that Calem wasn't there and then heard an explosion with a charred Team Rocket yelling. "WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAIN!"

"Was that really necessery Calem?" Shauna asked as Calem rejoined the group. "Saving us from some trouble that's all." Calem replied as he kissed her cheek.

"We're here now." Akkionn said as they made it to Professer Sycamore's lab. "Let's go in." Ariana said.

"Welcome everyone." Sycamore called out to the group as the entered the lab. "Hello Professer." Ash said energeticly.

While looking around Professer Sycamore spotted Akkionn, Ariana, Stryker and Aresa. "I see you have met up with my four greatest students." He said as everyone but the four gasped and shouted in unison. "YOU FOUR WERE HIS STUDENTS!?"

"They were also part of the E..." Sycamore said then was cut of by Akkionn saying "That is not of importance."

"Anyway, I hear that five of you are going to face the five Electrice-Type Gym Leaders." Sycamore said. "That will be us." Akkionn, Ariana, Ash, Calem and Shauna said in unison.

"Hey Calem." Akkionn spoke up. "Yes." Calem replied turning around to see Akkionn holding a scratched up Pokeball. "I challenge you to a rematch with my actual team."

"What do you mean by actual team?" Calem asked. "The team I first used against you was a team I made so I could enter a tournament the day before you got to Coumarine City." Akkionn replied.

"I remember that, I was upset I that I got there too late." Calem said. "Well I have another team that I used in Unova two years ago to obliterate the original Team Plasma." Akkionn said suprising everyone but Ariana, Aresa and Stryker.

"I would like to see this team." Calem said before shouting "I accept your challenge!"

As Akkionn and Calem walked onto the battlefield everyone but Stryker was nervous about the upcoming battle. "Ready?" Calem asked. "Let's do this!" Akkionn yelled.

"I'll be ref." Ariana said.

**Play Force by Alan Walker**

"Ranma, show them your power." Akkionn said as he sent out a Salamence. "So you nicknamed your pokemon, well I think you might remember this guy, Gallade!" Calem said as he sent out his Gallade.

"Dragon Dance!" "Swords Dance!" both trainers called out as their respective pokemon used ther respective move.

"Shadow Claw." Akkionn said. "Psyco Punch." Calem said as Gallade's arm began to glow pink while his hands glowed blue. The two charged at each other but Gallade won the fight.

"Ranma is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade." Ariana said as Akkionn returned his Salamence and sent out his next pokemon.

"Hidora." Akkionn said as he released a Hydreigon. "Gallade, Close Combat." Calem said as Gallade rushed towards and took out Akkionn's Hydreigon before it can do anything.

"Hidora is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade." Ariana said with fear of Akkionn losing as Akkionn returned his Hydreigon and brought forth his next Pokemon.

"Rekkesu, Outrage!" Akkionn shout as he brought forth a Tyrantrum which then executed its attack and took down Calem's Gallade.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Rekkesu!" Ariana said happy seeing Akkionn getting past Calem's Gallade as Calem returned his Gallade and sent out his next pokemon.

"Magmortar, Sunny Day then Fire Blast." Calem called out out his next pokemon which used both attacks but Rekkesu just shook it off then charged at Magmortar for it was locked in Outrage and took out Magmortar.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Rekkesu!" Ariana said happy as both of them are tied as Calem recalled his pokemon and sent out his next one.

"Zoroark, Dark Pulse!" Calem yelled as his next pokemon charged the attack and the moment it was fired Zoroark was hit by an Outrage so the battle ended in a tie.

"It's a draw!" Ariana yelled as both trainers recalled their pokemon and released their third last pokemon.

"Karitoriki!" Akkionn yelled as he sent out a Garchomp as Calem yelled. "Salamence!"

"Dragon Claw!" Both trainers called out and both dragons used the attack and drawed.

"Another draw!" Ariana yelled as both trainers brought forth their second last pokemon.

"Kami Sori, Dragon Claw!" Akkionn yelled as he sent out a Haxorous "Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Calem yelled as he sent out his Charizard and the two battle, and for the third time, a tie.

"It's a draw again!" Ariana shouted as the returned their downed pokemon and unleashed their aces.

"AKUMA!" Akkionn yelled as he unleashed his most powerful pokemon, a Charizard "HAXORUS!" Calem yelled as he unleashed his ace.

"Ready, Calem." Akkionn called from the other side of the battle field. "You bet I am!" Calem replied.

"Akuma!" "Haxorus!" "MEGA EVOLVE!" Both trainers yelled out as their aces were Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and Mega Haxorus.

"Dragon Dance!" Both of them said in unison. "Haxorus, Dragon Claw!" Calem yelled as the blades on Haxorus' arm began to glow green. "Akuma, Dragon Dance!" Akkionn yelled as Akuma used the attack to avoid Haxorus.

"AKUMA, END THIS WITH DRAGON NOVA BLITZ!" Akkionn yelled as purple fire engulfed Akuma as it flew towards Haxorus so fast that it took less then a second for Akuma to reach its target, and what happened next devestated Calem.

**End Battle Music.**

Calem watched as Haxorus returned to normal and fell. "HAXORUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER IS AKUMA, MEANING AKKIONN IS THE VICTOR!" Ariana said overjoyed that Akkionn won but was then shocked when she looked at Calem.

Calem was on his knees, Haxorus back in its pokeball, he just stared at the ground. "Calem?" Shauna asked worried. "Do you know when the last time I lost was?" Calem asked as everyone said no.

"The last time I lost was four years ago against Lance." Calem said shocking everyone but Stryker who was though intreged that Calem had never lost a battle for four years until now.

"I don't know what to do." Calem said as he passed out from shock.

**Well, CLIFFHANGER!**

**And for anybody who doesn't know the Japanese translation for the names of Akkionn's team means, in order it goes**

**Ranma = Rammer**

**Hidora = Hydra**

**Rekkesu = Rex**

**Karitoriki = Reaper**

**Kami Sori = Razor**

**Akuma = Demon**

**That was also a sneak peak at the new story I am going to make which will be set two years before this story. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


End file.
